Biohazard-X
by Hentai Baka
Summary: A RE/X-Files crossover. Started it a year ago, finally adding to it. A work in progress, please read and review. (Be kind :)
1. Intro

****

Biohazard-X

An X-Files/Resident Evil Crossover

*Authors Note-Resident Evil and the X-Files are complex universes. I had to change some details, such as times, dates, etc. I hope this does not upset some readers.

Harris Manor, Raccoon City, Colorado

September 22, 1998, 11:38 pm

Seventeen years old Sean Harris carefully shut the door behind him, stopping each second and listening. Besides his own hurried breathing, nothing broke the silence. Since the curfew was declared, the city seemed to transform into a ghost town at night. Despite himself, Sean felt a chill run down his spine, and it wasn't because of the cool fall breeze. 

Confident that no one had heard him sneaking out, he adjusted his backpack and began the trek to Victory Park. Three months ago, eleven mysterious murders plagued the area. The official press said that they were probably the victims of a cannibalistic cult, but nothing was proven. Being a high school student, he heard rumors of kids seeing strange things roaming those woods, preying on the unprepared trespasser.

Sean wasn't unprepared. He had his knife safely tucked in his boot, not to mention ten years of karate lessons under his belt. Besides, risks were part of the game in the sometimes sinister world of journalism. 

He clutched his camera tight, checking the shoulder strap to make sure it was secure. It was one of those new digital ones, which was a present from his father to make up for not being able to attend his debate at school. His father, Devlin Harris, seemed like he would rather buy him a shiny new toy than actually be a father, but at least this was a gift that Sean enjoyed.

These thoughts cluttered Sean's mind as he walked the deserted streets, trying to stay in the shadows. The last thing he wanted was to get busted by the cops. He'd probably get read the riot act by that ass, police chief Irons...

Sean was pulled from his thoughts by light footsteps behind him. He snapped around, smiling when he saw his friend Kevin Richards. "You almost gave me a heart attack!" He scolded playfully, trying to keep his voice low.

Kevin and Sean were almost exact opposites, at least physically. Sean was tall and athletic, with short blonde hair and blue eyes. Kevin was shorter, a little overweight, with brown eyes and dark hair that he never seemed to brush. But they both shared the same passion for journalism, of getting the facts, and that made them an inseparable team. 

Kevin grinned. "Sorry. So, are you ready? You're not going to back out, are you?"

"Me?" Sean said in mock surprise. "Since when have I ever chickened out of anything?"

With that, they walked in silence past the wooden gate to Victory Park. Yellow tape was strung across the entrance, and even in the low light, they could see the large block letters. '**Police line. Do not cross.' **Ducking under it, they walked up the small, gravel road. 

****

There was a picnic area to the left where the City Anniversary Celebration took place annually. Next to that were a row of tennis courts, the nets ripped and frayed.

Sean had played there against the Latham Lions a few years ago, back when he was on the Raccoon High tennis team.

_"Heh, the Raccoon Raccoon's. That always got a laugh from the other team."_

Finally, Kevin and Sean reached the hiking trails. The trails weaved throughout the forest; a maze that even veteran hikers sometimes found themselves lost in. Digging his flashlight out of his backpack, Sean carefully checked the map he held.

"Ok, let's just follow Trail C for awhile..."

Sudden howling disturbed the stillness of the night. A deep, sinister howl that sounded like nothing Sean had heard before. It was joined by others, dozens perhaps. Kevin and Sean seemed to be in the center of the noise, the eye of a terrible hurricane of demonic screams.

Kevin looked hesitant. "M-maybe this isn't such a good idea after all." He stammered, trying his best to keep his voice from cracking.

For once, Sean shared Kevin's fears. "Umm, yeah. Maybe tomorrow."

Slowly, they turned and began walking back towards the gate and the deserted streets beyond. From somewhere close behind, they could hear something- no, some _things _running, getting louder and closer with each second. Panic gripped Sean's heart and every nerve in his body screamed at him. "Run!" He shouted, his throat tight with fear.

Sean and Kevin sped down the gravel path, trying not to fall on the uneven terrain. From behind, there was a low growl, and suddenly Sean was knocked to the ground. Kevin skidded to a stop, turning to help his friend. He froze at the sight before him, as much from shock as from the fear that settled over his mind, muffling his thoughts and rooting him to the ground.

Sean was being eaten alive by at least six dogs-huge dogs without any _skin. _In the bright beam of his flashlight, Kevin could see the red muscle and glistening sinew. What scared him the most were the eyes. They had vertical pupils, like a cats, but much larger. And though they eagerly tore away at Sean's flesh, ripping at his screaming throat, every eye stared straight at Kevin, _marking him_, saying without words that he would be next.

Finally, as Sean's screams died away in a gurgle of pain and blood, Kevin willed himself to turn and run, run faster than he ever had in his life. Every fiber in his body shrieked in pain as he fled, away from the disgusting sounds of teeth on bone. And as he left Victory Park, past the gate and onto the streets, he finally screamed. The pure horror that emanated from his lips surprised even him, but he didn't stop- didn't stop until he passed out, collapsing in front of the iron gates of the Raccoon City Police Department. 


	2. Racoon City- 10 Mi.

**_Chapter 2_**

Nell's Inn, Latham, Colorado 

September 24, 6:34 am

Dana Scully awoke from a restless sleep, her back aching from the bumpy mattress she had tossed and turned on all night. Sunlight poured through the grimy windows, and for the hundredth time since she arrived in Latham, she wished Mulder had checked them into a decent hotel. She felt filthy after sleeping on the yellowed sheets, and was in desperate need of a hot shower. She checked the clock on the table beside her, and saw that it was broken, frozen at 10:16 pm. Sighing, she glanced at her small, golden watch. She still had time before Mulder would arrive. She could take a shower and maybe drive over to the local restaurant for a quick, hot meal.

Across the room, her cellular phone rung. Groaning, she dragged herself out of bed. She reached for her white, cotton robe that she had hung beside the bed, but stopped when she saw a large cockroach climbing into the sleeve. Her skin crawling, she left the robe alone and answered the phone.

"Hello?" She said tiredly, hoping that this was important.

"Scully, good morning." It was Mulder. "Have a nice sleep?"

"My chiropractor would disagree if I said yes." She said evenly, not having the energy to add a sarcastic tone to her quip.

"That's great." Mulder said. He had heard Scully's comment, but he liked to playfully annoy her every now and than. "Listen, I'm in Raccoon. Could you be at the police station, say, around 8:00?"

"Raccoon City?" Scully asked. "Mulder, that's over fifty miles from here. I'd have to leave right away..."

"Great! I'll see you soon." There was a small click as he hung up.

Scully sighed for what seemed like the tenth time that morning. "I guess that shower has to wait." She muttered. Looking over at the smudged mirror, she grimaced at her reflection. Her golden-red hair was matted to the side of her head, and her eyes were bloodshot. 

"_I could pass for a zombie_." She thought, trying to ignore her growling stomach. Sighing, she began to get dressed.

The drive into Raccoon was uneventful; suspiciously so. Scully hadn't passed another vehicle on the lone stretch of highway for the last half-hour. At least she would make good time. Whatever the reason for the surprise meeting, she didn't want to be late. 

It was semi-dark, the morning sun powerless to penetrate the thick branches of the tall pine trees that bordered both sides of the road. She felt isolated from the rest of the world, but than again, she was used to the busy city of Washington, D.C. 

_"You should be grateful; maybe you'll actually be able to get a good nights sleep here."_

On the side of the road, Scully caught a glimpse of a green metal sign as it flashed by:

****

Raccoon City

10 Mi. 

_Finally_. She was glad the drive was almost over. The quietness that permeated the car wasn't peaceful in the least. In fact, it was downright unsettling. __

Turning a bend, the trees ended and she began to pass homes. They were all dark, but it was still early. As she approached the town center, the activity increased. She saw some people walking into a diner, probably getting breakfast. A few joggers were about, and somewhere, she heard children playing. Scully smiled, thinking about the simple activities of small time life. It seemed like a lifetime ago when she had the time to actually sit back and just relax.

She parked the rented car in front of the police station and stepped out onto the dew soaked pavement. Passing a few uniformed officers she entered the large, wooden doors of the station. Inside, Scully marveled at the classical marble and oak architecture. 

It was like she stepped had into an art museum. Looking up, she could see the balcony of the second floor. It looped around the main hall, and was engraved with magnificent figures and landscapes. In front of her, a large marble statue of a woman stood, holding a water urn on her shoulder. On each side of the sculpture, there was a small ramp which led up to a receptionist's station. A bored looking woman-probably in her mid-forties, sat behind the counter playing solitaire on the computer.

To her right, a door opened and Fox Mulder jogged out. "Scully! Glad you could make it." He held a paper plate with a deep-fried chicken leg on it. "I got this for you; thought you might be hungry." 

She nodded, taking the plate. "Ok Mulder, I'm here. What's so important?"

"Killer zombie dogs." Mulder said seriously.

Scully wasn't sure if she heard him right. "Dogs?" She replied. "I missed a shower and a decent breakfast for dogs?"

Mulder shook his head and indicated for her to follow him. 

Scully took a bite of the drumstick as she followed, thinking that it could have used a little less salt.

"Not just dogs," Mulder corrected. "_Zombie_ dogs. Two nights ago Mayor Harris's son Sean was attacked and killed by what were described as skinless dogs, reeking of death and decay."

Scully lost her appetite. Throwing the rest of her plate away in a nearby trashcan, she followed Mulder past a set of double blue doors. The room was nearly empty, though a few detectives answered phones and wrote reports. Above them, ceiling fans spun lazily, unsuccessfully trying to ventilate the stuffy room. 

"And Sean's not the first." He said as they entered a small, cluttered office in the corner. Mulder took a seat in one of the chairs and placed his feet up on the desk. "In the past two weeks, eight people have been attacked."

Scully remained standing. "I don't get it Mulder. I thought you were studying those UFO reports in Latham."

Mulder stared at one of the spinning fans, a faraway look in his eyes. "Didn't you say you had some kind of logical explanation for those?" He asked.

Scully nodded, unconsciously taking on that scientific tone that Mulder had come to expect from her. "Latham is located right next to that swamp. The UFO's were most likely gaseous emanations igniting, creating a luminous display."

Mulder grinned. "Kind of sounds like what happens to me after I eat at Taco Bell."

Scully didn't crack a smile, and Mulder continued. "Have you ever heard of the S.T.A.R.S.?"

"No Mulder," Scully said, taking a seat. "Enlighten me." Mulder was still grinning, and Scully had no doubt he was about to push the limits of science with another one of his 'theories'. 

"The Special Tactics And Rescue Squad, or S.T.A.R.S, were founded in New York, 1967, by retired military officials and ex-field agents from both the CIA and..."

"Let me guess," Scully interrupted. "The FBI?"

"Uh-huh." Mulder said smiling. "The S.T.A.R.S. were created as a measure against cult-affiliated terrorism, but under the guidance of Marco Palmieri, former director of the National Defense and Security Agency, the S.T.A.R.S. expanded it's services to include everything from code breaking to riot control."

"Quite a talented bunch." Scully said, impressed.

"Maybe too talented. You see the S.T.A.R.S. weren't publicly funded, and all these new services cost a lot of money. When the agency split into so many branches, captained by young men in need of a quick buck..."

Scully saw what he was getting at. "Some of the S.T.A.R.S. provided illegal services for the right price."

"You're getting good at this Scully. None of this was proven of course, but you know I've learned to read between the lines."

"This is all very fascinating Mulder," Scully said, brushing a stray strand of hair away from her eyes. "But what do the S.T.A.R.S. have to do with Raccoon City?"

"I'm getting to that." Mulder cleared his throat. "Anyway, about three months ago, mysterious murders began occurring in the Victory Park area, centered around a so-called abandon mansion. Victims were apparently eaten."

"Animal attacks?"

"Nope. The bite patterns were definitely human. To help solve the mystery, the S.T.A.R.S. were called in, and they set up an office right here in this building; second floor I believe. Anyway, there were two teams; Alpha and Bravo. 

While surveying the forest by air, the Bravo's chopper malfunctioned and they were forced to make an emergency landing. The Alpha team came to the rescue, but Bravo was gone. Now this is where all hell breaks loose. Apparently, the Alpha's were attacked by dogs matching the description of the one's that killed Sean."

Scully raised an eyebrow.

"The helicopter pilot, Brad Vickers panicked and took off, stranding them. So, having no choice, they took cover in the mansion. The team got split up, and only three people made it to the main hall; Jill Valentine, Barry Burton, and the captain, Albert Wesker. The rest either died or ended up in a back entrance. 

After Jill and Barry split up to find their missing comrades..."

"Wait a second," Scully interrupted. "They split up? Mulder, this is beginning to sound like an episode of Scooby-Doo."

"They're trained to handle situations independently Scully, but you're right. They weren't completely aware what they were getting themselves into. To make a long story short, they ran into the murderers...zombies."

Scully didn't say anything for a moment. "Zombies? Well, of course. We already have zombie dogs, why not the walking dead?"

"That's the thing. They weren't really dead. Jill stumbled across files and a secret lab in her search. It turns out the 'zombies' were victims of a viral outbreak."

Mulder ignored Scully's skeptical stare and continued. "It was called the T-virus, and it was used to mutate and fuse cells-specifically for use in biowarfare. They created an army of freakish monstrosities whose only intent was to kill..."

"Wait a second. Who are they?"

"Umbrella Incorporated."

Scully laughed, despite her partner's serious tone. "Mulder, Umbrella is one of the most respected biochemical corporations in the world."

"Exactly. Just the company you'd least suspect of having a secret bioweapons program."

"Ok Mulder, I'll give you the benefit of a doubt. But how does a virus turn one into the undead?"

"Quite horribly." Mulder said. "First a high fever destroys brain cells, leaving the person with an IQ lower than an insects. Soon after, cellular deterioration sets in; basically the victims begin rotting while they're technically still alive. At that point, they go about eating the flesh of the living until they fall apart a few days later. Cool, huh?"

Scully still looked skeptical.

"Anyway, Jill and Barry found out how deep Umbrella's control was when a traitor within the S.T.A.R.S. set about destroying the evidence after their arrival...Albert Wesker."

"Oh, the plot thickens."

"Look Scully, only four people made it out of that mansion alive. Jill and Barry, Chris Redfield, who was one of the Alphas' who got separated on the run to the mansion, and the sole survivor of Bravo team, Rebecca Chambers."

Scully looked impressed. "She must have been quite a soldier."

Mulder smiled. "She was only eighteen. A medical genius recruited right after her graduation. You'd like her, Scully. 

Anyway, Wesker supposedly set off a self-destruct sequence in the lab underneath the mansion and probably died in the explosion. All the evidence was incinerated, except for these."

Mulder picked up a thick, brown envelope from the desk and handed it to Scully. 

"What's this?" She asked curiously, pulling some of the contents out.

"Mostly paperwork found by Jill and Chris on their search through the mansion. Experimental notes, journals of people infected with the T-virus, maps...notice a lot of them have an Umbrella letterhead."

Scully looked at the top of a file labeled 'V-Jolt instructions'. The red and white logo, which looked like the top of an umbrella, was indeed in the upper-right corner.

"Of course," Mulder said. "The S.T.A.R.S. were accused of forging these files themselves, and after their tales of zombies and other creatures, they were suspended-even though the murders stopped with the destruction of the mansion."

Scully stuffed the papers back into the envelope and handed it back to Mulder. "Did Jill give these to you?"

"Nope, the surviving S.T.A.R.S. went into hiding soon after their suspension. I was given these by an informant who I'll keep anonymous.

Scully thought it best not to press him for more details on the files. "Ok Mulder, I'll admit it's all a little odd. But if Umbrella was behind this, wouldn't they have packed up and left before they were implicated?"

"You might think so, but skipping town would be suspicious. In fact, Umbrella helped with the investigation."

"Ok, so Umbrella helps, and that makes them look innocent. But why did they have a member of the S.T.A.R.S. destroy the evidence? Why not do it themselves?"

"The reason is outlined in one of those files. Umbrella wanted to collect data on the killing capabilities of their creations. The S.T.A.R.S. were nothing but guinea pigs."

Scully laid the files down on the desk. "But how does this relate to the recent murders? If everything went up in the blast, why are they starting again?"

Mulder sighed slowly. "I don't know Scully. But I have a feeling that these recent attacks are only the tip of the ice burg."


	3. Irons

**_Chapter 3_**

Behind them, a slim man in his late twenties walked in, reading the contents of a folder he held.

Mulder indicated toward Scully. "Marv, I'd like you to meet my lovely partner, Dana Scully."

"It's a pleasure to meet you ma'am." he said, shaking Scully's hand. "I'm Marvin Branaugh." He looked at both of them. "Ok, you guys ready to see the body?"

A short walk down a dark hall in the basement had led to the Morgue. Mulder breathed out his mouth as they entered, fearing the smell of decay wouldn't agree with all the chicken drumsticks he had earlier.

The back wall was taken up by refrigerated cabinets, twelve in all, and Mulder wondered if they all held bodies. He noticed that the lower left one was broken, it's door hanging ajar on a broken hinge. Thankfully, it appeared empty.

"Well, here he is." Marvin said, indicating toward a sheet covered metal cart. 

Scully snapped on a pair of white latex gloves and peeled off the blood stained sheet. Mulder winced despite himself, his face scrunching up. 

"Oh!" Scully gasped in surprise. "My god..."

Sean Harris looked like parts of him had been put through a meat grinder repeatedly. The bits of organs that still remained were drying in the open air, the blood black and cracking.

Marvin adverted his eyes from the gruesome remains. "Our autopsy guy hasn't shown up for the last couple of days. Mulder tells me you might examine the body?"

"You don't have any other forensic specialists?" Scully asked curiously.

Marvin shook his head. "This is a fairly small city. The monthly death toll is pretty low."

Mulder spoke up. "I noticed the stations nearly empty today. Is it a holiday or something?"

Marvin sighed. "I don't know what's going on. Maybe the flu's going around or something. Half the station has called in sick...some others didn't call at all. Luckily, the Chief has arranged to get some more staff in."

"Anytime soon?" Mulder asked, a strange feeling washing over him. It made him uneasy that the city wasn't being protected to it's fullest, especially with the recent deaths. 

"Most of them should be here next week. A rookie who graduated top of his class will be here by tomorrow. I think his name is..." Marvin closed his eyes in thought. "Oh yeah, Leon Kennedy. The boys have a little surprise party planned for him." 

Mulder nodded, still feeling uneasy.

"My partner," Scully said. "Mentioned something about, um, dogs?"

"Yeah. We found Sean's friend Kevin unconscious in front of the station. He woke up hysterical, screaming that dead dogs killed Sean."

Scully nodded and continued her examination. "I'm assuming that Mr. Harris was notified?"

"Yeah," Marvin said, a hint of sadness in his voice. "I delivered the news myself. You've never seen a man so broken up before..." He took a deep breath. "Mayor Harris is still at home with his daughter. They're coming by later though to talk to the Chief."

"Well," Mulder said. "I'm going to go back upstairs and ask Kevin a few questions."

Scully looked up, surprised. "He's still here? Where are his parents?

Marvin shrugged. "We haven't been able to contact them. I sent someone over to his house, but no one answered."

"Tell me if you find anything, Scully." Mulder said as he walked out of the room, leaving her with Marvin and the mutilated corpse.

Brian Irons stood alone in the interrogation viewing room, watching Kevin through the one-way mirror. Irons right fist clenched a capped vial, a clear fluid contained within.

_"Damn kid." _he thought, looking at the small glass vial he held. _"Damn Umbrella. They promised they wouldn't screw up again."_

When Irons was implicated in the Cider District land scam back in 94', he promised himself that he'd always have a fall guy between himself and the dirt that would ruin his professional reputation. Years of planning; of finding a niche for himself in the power structure that really controlled Raccoon, had nearly been ruined.

When Irons started taking the bribes, turning his back on the wrong doings of the Umbrella corporation, he felt that his life was secure. His career advanced steadily, and soon, he would probably be mayor. But now, his carefully structured world was falling apart, and if it did, there would be hell to pay.

He poured the contents of the vial into a small cup of water. _"Time to tie up another loose end." _Irons thought bitterly. 

Kevin has seen enough cop shows to know that he was in an interrogation room. He stared, fixated on his reflection in the mirror. The thought of being watched by unseeing eyes made him uncomfortable, but he couldn't bring himself to tear his gaze from the mirror. 

When he saw Sean killed, when the realization sunk in that the world Kevin thought he knew allowed creatures like that into it...

At least his reflection was familiar, something to focus on that made sense in this new, impossible world he found himself trapped in. 

"Hey there, sport." a mustachioed, heavy set man said as the metal door swung open on rusty hinges. Police Chief Brian Irons strode in, carrying a coffee mug. Kevin recognized him from the pictures in the newspaper. He had heard rumors about the man, none of them good. 

Irons smiled tightly and handed him the cup. "Here, drink up. I'm sure you're parched by now."

Kevin shrugged and gulped the water down. It left a slightly bitter taste on the back of his tongue. _"Probably a dirty cup."_

Irons watched him carefully, and it gave Kevin the creeps. "Umm, thanks for the drink. About those dogs, I think that..." He stopped talking, feeling dizzy suddenly. Maybe he was more tired than he thought. "I'm...not f-feeling so well..." Kevin looked up at Irons grinning face. Then everything went black.

Irons watched Kevin fall to the floor as the fast acting sedative took effect. Kneeling next to him, he reached into his own shirt pocket and removed what looked like a fountain pen. Keeping an eye on the door, he took off the cap of the pen, revealing a micro syringe. Quickly, he pierced Kevin's arm with the needle and it injected a yellowish fluid automatically.

Irons had just replaced the 'pen' into his pocket when the door opened and an officer walked in. "He just collapsed!" Irons said, doing his best to sound frightened and concerned. "Call an ambulance!"The young man nodded quickly and ran out of the room. Irons watched him leave, than flashed Kevin's limp form a cruel smile.


	4. Too Late

**__**

Chapter 4

Dawson Harris Memorial Hospital

12:07 pm

Mulder checked his watch as he walked through the double glass doors of the only hospital in the small city of Raccoon. It had taken forever to make the relatively short trip across town despite the light traffic. A good portion of the streets seemed to be blocked with parked cars. 

The hospital was busier than he expected. Exhausted doctors rushed from room to room, examining charts and yelling orders to nurses. He noticed a steady stream of people staggering through the main door, sweaty and pale. Carefully sidestepping the crowds, Mulder made his way to the front desk.

A young woman sat, busily answering a seemingly unending flow of calls. 

Mulder reached into his inner coat pocket and pulled out his ID. "Agent Fox Mulder with the FBI. I'm here to see Kevin Richards. I was told that he was admitted recently."

The woman quickly typed something on her computer. "Down the hall," she said a moment later, indicating to her right. "Room 107."

"Thanks." Mulder said, but she was already answering another phone.

He walked down the corridor and entered the plain, busy room. The beds were all full of people, convulsing while nurses struggled to hold them down. He didn't see Kevin. "Excuse me." Mulder said to a doctor brushing past him.

"Can I help you?" the stern looking man said, removing his glasses to wipe away the grime.

"Yes, Doctor..." Mulder looked at his name tag. "Stevens. I'm looking for a Kevin Richards..." He looked around the room.

"He's dead. We had him put downstairs with the rest of the, uh, corpses." 

Mulder's eyes widened. "Dead? How? I was told he was probably dehydrated."

"He appeared to be infected with what everyone else seems to have." He replaced his glasses. "And in case you haven't noticed, I'm very busy. If that's all..." Stevens began walking out of the room.

"Wait!" Mulder called, grabbing the Doctors arm. He suddenly had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. "What are the symptoms of all the patients coming in?"

"I'm not at liberty to say..." Stevens began, his narrow eyes glaring at Mulder through his wire-rim glasses.

Mulder pulled out his ID. "This information is vital to my investigation."

Stevens sighed impatiently. "High fever, followed by persistent irritation of the skin. After that, the blood begins to congeal and gangrene sets in. Is that all?"

He nodded slowly, and Stevens left the room. Mulder slowly looked around at the hundreds of other patients, and the realization hit him like a ton of bricks. "Oh Shi-"

Raccoon City Police Department

4:58 pm

Scully walked down the small ramp, passing the marble statue. The autopsy had revealed what she had expected; Sean was killed by a pack of animals, most likely canine. But she hadn't expected the decaying muscle tissue that was under his fingernails. That would imply he was scratching his attackers-one's that had been dead for quite some time...

Scully shook her head. It simply wasn't possible, victims of a virus or not. She had always found the logical explanation before, even with her partners unorthodox theories providing an easy answer. 

Scully gasped as the main door burst open and Mulder ran through. His tie and suit coat were gone, and the sleeves of his wrinkled, white dress shirt were rolled up. Multiple side packs were strapped around his waist, and he held a shotgun. Mulder skidded to a stop when he saw Scully.

The receptionist leaned her head over the counter and gaped at him, her unlit cigarette falling from her lips. 

"Mulder!" Scully said in surprise. "What the hell is going on?"

He didn't say anything. Instead, he grabbed her arm and rushed her out of the building.

Mulder led her to his car and fumbled for the keys to the trunk. "Kevin's dead. At least, he was. I don't know about now..."

Confusion darkened Scully's eyes. "Dead? I thought he was..."

Mulder shook his head. "Somehow he got infected. It might have been during the dog attack, but the symptoms should have shown up before now. We've got to watch our backs Scully." Finally finding the right key, he unlocked the trunk. Inside were dozens of weapons and boxes of ammo. 

He handed Scully a Magnum and some extra rounds. "I stopped by a gun shop on the way over. Luckily Kendo just got a shipment in."

Scully reluctantly took the gun. "Kendo?"

"Yeah, nice guy. We talked a little; did you know over fifty people in the area claim to have been abducted by aliens? That's astronomically high for a small city like this."

"Mulder," Scully interrupted. "are you going to tell me what's going on? I mean, you show up looking like Rambo..."

Mulder strapped the shotgun to his back and began putting extra ammo in his side packs. "We're too late, Scully. It's already began."

"_What's_ already began?"

"An outbreak." Mulder said. "And someone's been expecting it. I'm guessing Umbrella. The phone lines are down, and all the roads out of town have been blocked."

"What? How could all this happen in just a few hours?"

"These are some powerful people Scully. Who knows how deep this goes."

Scully reached into her coat pocket for her cell phone.

"Don't bother." Mulder said, tossing her his phone. The 'Out of Service Area' light was blinking. "Doesn't look like we're going to be calling for backup any time soon."

Suddenly, a scream echoed through the streets. Turning, they saw a young woman come running from around the corner about twenty feet away. Her left sleeve was torn and blood oozed down her arm.

"Help!" she sobbed. "They're after me!" Passing them, she ran into the police station, slamming the oak doors behind her. 

Scully looked back at the corner and gasped at what staggered into view.

At first glance, he appeared to be normal, perhaps a drunken man on his way home from a party. But quickly, she took in the large, bloody open sores that covered the man's gray flesh. As it shuffled closer with it's arms outstretched, a low, hungry moan emanated from it's dry lips. Scully was rooted to the spot, wide eyed, barely registering the stench of decay that filled the air.

_Boom!_

It fell on it's back, red brain matter oozing from the liquefied remains of it's head.

Mulder lowered the smoking double barrel shotgun.

Her left ear still ringing, Scully slowly turned to face him. "That was a...a-" she stammered, most of her body still numb from shock.

"It's ok Scully. Say it...zombie. I won't respect you any less."

"But it's impossible..."

She stopped when she heard the moans. Both her and Mulder turned to see at least forty of the undead shuffling closer, inching their way along the deserted streets.

In the distance, cries and screams from civilians arose throughout the city, a symphony of horror that soon grew into a gale of panicked, deafening noise.

Mulder stared back at the sheer numbers of the T-virus victims that were slowly closing in. "Scully, get the officers out here and load that magnum I gave you."


	5. Ada

**__**

Chapter 5

7:09 pm

The chilled darkness came quickly, the sun sinking behind the Arklay Mountains. The stars and moon shed little light on the infested city. 

Since the first scream over two hours ago, the area in front of the police station had become an armed blockade. Police cruisers formed a loose barrier that officers stood behind, shooting anything decaying that shuffled into their view.

Men in riot gear tried in vain to push back the approaching army of the undead, but most ended up eaten alive. 

In the first hour, dozens of civilians had arrived, seeking shelter in the safety of the police station. Now, only the occasional survivor managed to slip through.

Mulder had long ago ran out of ammo for the shotgun and had resorted to the magnum. A carefully placed bullet in the head of a zombie caused it to explode in a burst of bloody tendrils and brain matter. Unfortunately, the gun only held six rounds, and Mulder had to struggle to constantly reload it before he was the next to die. 

Behind him, Scully rushed to the aid of fallen officers, using a first-aid kit to bandage their wounds. It was a lost cause-they'd probably join the undead shortly.

Hearing a helicopter, Mulder looked up. A bright searchlight lit a clear section of road a short distance ahead and heavily armed men quickly rappelled to the ground. He noticed that their olive green uniforms had the Umbrella logo embroidered on the back.

"Come to clean up your mess?" Mulder mumbled, shooting a round into another zombie. "You're a little late."

The group of Umbrella soldiers quickly became targeted by the viral carriers. One young man, early twenties at most, shouted at the approaching monsters. "You want some?" he shouted. Pulling a pin on a grenade, he tossed it towards them and dived out of the way. "Die!"

The zombies exploded in a hail of fire and congealed blood.   
The man threw grenade after grenade, which blew up abandoned cars and tore streetlamps from the pavement. Within minutes though, he was soon the meal for at least a dozen of the undead.

A second helicopter flew past overhead, flying further into the city. No doubt Umbrella's second team. Mulder wished them better luck than the first.

_Click._

Mulder shook the empty shells from the magnum and reached into his side packs. They were empty. "Son of a-"

Quickly checking the trunk of his gray sedan, he found that the ammo was gone; he hadn't realized he had went through it so fast. 

Mulder still had his FBI issue berretta, but knew it would be less than effective against the seemingly unending flow of the undead.

Looking around, he could see that the war was almost over, and the living weren't going to be the victors. "Scully!" he shouted. "It's no use. We have to fall back and fortify our position in the station." She nodded and began spreading the news.

"_Aaagh_!"

Mulder turned to see a zombie sinking it's teeth into Officer Marvin's shoulder. Un-strapping the shotgun from his back, Mulder ran over to the officers aid. Gripping the barrel like a baseball bat, he brought the gun down on the former woman's skull.

It caved in like a rotten melon, and the thing collapsed with a wet _plop_. 

Mulder supported the wounded man and walked him into the station. "Thanks," Marvin said weakly. 

"Don't mention it." Mulder said as he helped him up the wooden ramp.

"Can you take me to the Locker Room? It's right here on the left."

Mulder nodded and opened the carved wooden door with his free hand. The room was a disaster. Remains of desks lay on the floor, the leftovers from when Mulder had ordered all the windows to be barricaded. Paperwork and files covered the gray tile, and most of the lockers throughout the room hung open, their hinges bent.

With a sudden burst of strength, the officer pulled himself away from Mulder and limped to his locker. He pulled out a small photograph and grinned weakly, but the short walk had taken it's toll on him. Not having the energy to stand, he slid to the floor and laid his back against the wall. 

"My wife." he said smiling, tapping the picture lightly. Suddenly sullen, he placed the photo on the ground beside him. "She's visiting her mother in Oregon. I just wish...I wish I could say good bye to her."

Mulder crouched down beside him. "Hey, you're going to be fine..."

"Bull...I'm already dead, and you know it."

There was shouting from out in the main hall. Mulder quickly stood and took a step towards the door, but stopped and looked back at the wounded man.

"Don't worry about me." Marvin said weakly. "Just go..."

Mulder nodded sullenly and left the room.

Chief Irons was angrily shouting at Scully. "I don't care _what _agency you're from! I'm the one that gives the orders around here."

"Sir," Scully said, trying to keep her voice level. "some of these people can barely walk. I think..."

"I don't give a damn what you think!" 

Just than a tall man wearing an expensive, albeit wrinkled suit walked up to Irons. 

"Mayor Harris," Irons said, his voice suddenly light and even. "As you can see, I have everything under control around here."

The mayor didn't seem to hear him. "My daughter," Harris said, almost pleading. "Irons, you have to protect my daughter. I'm in no condition... If anything happens to Beverly as well, I don't know what I'll do."

"Don't worry sir," Irons said, unsuccessfully trying to suck in his large stomach. "I promise that you and your daughter are going to be fine."

Harris nodded weakly and slowly walked backed to join his 18 year old daughter.

Irons turned back to Scully. "As for you," he said, pushing her on the shoulder with a pudgy finger. "I don't want..."

Mulder stepped in and grabbed Irons sweaty hand. "How about you just keep your hands to yourself?"

Irons looked up at Mulder, who was at least a head taller than him. He threw a menacing look at Scully. "You just keep her out of my way." With that, he pulled his arm from Mulder's grasp and left, shouting orders to the remaining officers.

Mulder watched him. "Unbelievable. We're under attack by zombies, and he's still kissing the mayor's ass."

Scully looked at Mulder. "He's going to be transferring everybody down to the parking lot soon, but I don't think it's a good idea to move some of them right now."

"Ok, I'll try to delay him. Here," Mulder said, handing her a couple of his side packs. "We're going to need ammo later, lots of it. See what you can do about filling these up." 

She nodded and took the bag. "There's a weapons locker next to the morgue. I'll go see if there's anything remaining after the last weapons raid." 

Mulder watched her leave. 

"Amazing," A woman said from the receptionist station. "I've never seen anyone stand up to Irons before. I'm impressed."

Mulder turned and saw a young, finely dressed woman sitting behind the counter. While most of the civilians were panicking or crying, she seemed strangely calm.

"What's your name?" she asked, and Mulder noticed she had a slight Asian accent.

"Mulder," he said. "Fox Mulder."

"Fox?" she said, a hint of a smile at the corner of her ruby red lips. "That's a unique name."

"I'm a unique person." he said, sitting down beside her. "And what's your name?"

"Ada," she said, pushing a strand of her short, silky black hair out of her eyes. "Ada Wong."


	6. Licker

**__**

Chapter 6

The door to the weapons locker had a card reader beside the frame, but the thick metal door was still open. A good thing, since the card key went missing a couple of hours ago. In the confusion of the surprise zombie attack, the card could be anywhere in the station. 

Scully walked into the dank room, thinking that she would be lucky to find even a single round among the rooms clutter.

A closer inspection revealed a few boxes of magnum bullets on a shelf to the right. Her eyes searched the small room, coming to rest on a set of silver lockers in the back. All were locked except one.

Inside, she saw a small, greenish metal box. _"Finally, some luck."_ She thought, grabbing them and emptying the shotgun rounds into her side packs.

A sound from out in the hall broke the dead silence of the basement. Scully quickly turned and drew her gun.

Quiet for a second, and than she heard it again. Clicks- like sharp claws on wood. A low, raspy breathing followed. Suddenly, something jumped through the open door and landed not ten feet in front of her.

It was like something from a horror movie. Long limbed, crawling on all fours-with the vague form of a man. But it was inside out; the gray-white brain exposed, slick and shiny in the flickering florescent light.

It opened its wide jaws, giving Scully a glimpse of sharp, serrated teeth. Drooling heavily, it's thin red tongue snaked out-and out, uncoiling to at least five feet.

Scully quickly aimed and pulled the trigger. Nothing, it was empty. 

The thing jumped at her and Scully dived out of the way. Landing hard on her shoulder, she managed to roll with it and get back on her feet. Immediately, her frantic hands reached into the side pack, grabbing a handful of bullets.

The things talons sliced the air where she had been moments ago, it's tongue stabbing through the metal locker like it was butter.

_"Oh Jesus..."_ Scully thought, trying to force the bullets into the chamber faster. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw it turn. It's small, black eyes watched her, and Scully knew that she wouldn't be able to dodge it again. She was going to die.

"So do you live in Raccoon City?" Mulder asked, trying his best to not stare at her nylon clad legs.

Ada shook her head. "I'm hear to find my boyfriend, John."

"Oh." Mulder said flatly, leaning back in his chair a little. "Well I hope you find him."

She smiled faintly and took off her red, flat heeled shoes. They matched her short dress. "My feet are killing me. I wanted to look nice when I went out for dinner, but if I knew I'd be dodging zombies later, I definitely would've opted for something more casual." 

Mulder was about to say something when they were interrupted by Chief Irons. "I hate to cut in on your little chat, but we're moving to the parking garage."

Before Mulder could object, he walked off. The rest of the civilians were being led out of the main hall, guarded by about a dozen cops. 

"Ok, Ada." Mulder said, turning back to her. "Stay close and I..." He stopped. Ada was gone.


	7. Parking Garage

**__**

Chapter 7

The ceiling fans still spun lazily in the detectives' room, but Mulder hardly noticed. As he led the group of people past the ransacked room, he couldn't help but think about Ada. There was definitely something about her that struck him as suspicious. Plus her sudden disappearance...

He was pulled from his thoughts by gunfire echoing up from the basement. Mulder held up his hand, motioning for the group to stay back. Drawing his gun, he ran down the cement stairs. Most of the lights were out, and the few that remained cast an eerie glow upon the hall.

He rounded the corner and stopped abruptly at the sight before him. A strange creature lay on it's back, it's legs still twitching. The things body was riddled with gaping bullet holes. 

Scully cautiously stepped out from the weapons locker, her gun still aimed at the fallen creature. She saw Mulder and lowered her weapon, breathing a sigh of relief. 

Yesterday, she might have been in shock from her ordeal-her logical nature fighting the impossible conclusion that the laws of nature could be broken, or at least dramatically bent. Now though, she was almost numb to the fact that something nightmarish had occurred in Raccoon City. Almost.

The parking lot was cold. A constant bone chilling breeze swept the area, carrying with it the smell of gasoline, blood, and death. 

"Is the garage shutter down?" Mulder asked Irons. 

"What do you think I am?" he replied gruffly. "A moron?"

Mulder stared at him blankly for a moment before turning back to Scully. "I'll see if it's secure. Try to keep everyone calm." With that, he cautiously jogged to the other side of the garage. He noticed a single small door marked Cell Block A. To the right, there was a cement ramp that led up to the shutter.

It resembled those fences that protected mall shops after hours. The stale breeze blew past, rattling it every few seconds.

Mulder grasped the metal barrier and tried to lift it open. It rose an inch before it stopped; the shutter was locked. Satisfied that it was secure, he began the walk down the ramp. 

He stopped, hearing the repeated honking of a vehicle. Turning, he saw a large black van skid around the corner. The headlights temporarily blinded Mulder, and he barely heard the low hum of the garage shutter opening. 

Quickly, he jumped to the side, pressing his back against the wall. The van drove past, breaking to a stop in front of the cell block door.

The driver jumped out, panting. He tossed the remote control for the shutter back into the van and turned to face the gathered crowd. "Oh...thank god." he said, wiping his brow. "I was afraid that their weren't any other survivors."

Irons pushed his way through the people. "Vickers!" he yelled. "I knew you and those other deviants were behind this somehow. You're under arrest!"

"Vickers?" Mulder asked. "Brad Vickers...S.T.A.R.S. helicopter pilot?" 

Brad nodded. "Yeah...at least I was until the mansion incident."

"Mr. Vickers," Scully asked, walking up beside Mulder. "May I ask where you got the S.W.A.T. vehicle?"

Mulder looked at van, noticing for the first time that the S.W.A.T. insignia was painted in large white letters on the side.

"Luck." Brad said. "I was being chased by something...I came across the van a little down the road and hopped in."

Mulder interrupted. "What was chasing you? A zombie?"

Brad's eyes grew wide with fear, and he shook his head quickly. "No, something much bigger. I- I think it's after S.T.A.R.S. members..." 

Irons cut in, stepping between Mulder and Brad. "I've heard enough! I'll deal with you later Vickers. For now, everyone in the back of the truck. We can drive it out of here and head for Latham."

"But the roads are blocked..." Mulder began, but stopped when he heard a thump from the van. It sounded like someone had dragged a fist along the metal interior. The parking lot grew quiet as everyone strained to listen. 

Mulder and Scully drew their guns, carefully stepping towards the back of the truck. "Ok Scully," he said quietly. "Open it." She stared at him for a second, her eyebrows raised.

He sighed. "Never mind." Taking a breath, he grasped the handle and slowly pulled the door open.

The smell of decay washed over them. Before either could react, a bloody corpse collapsed on Mulder, it's teeth ready to sink into his flesh.


	8. Seperated

**__**

Chapter 8

Mulder leaped back and the thing fell to the cement floor. It didn't move.

Scully breath a sigh of relief. It was dead...really dead. She peered into the back of the van. There were five other corpses, all wearing S.W.A.T. uniforms.

Mulder was still getting over the shock when he felt cold fingers brush his neck. He jumped forward and turned, freezing at what he saw. 

There were dozens of zombies. They lurched forward through the open shutter, moaning hungrily. The civilians screamed and ran back, hiding behind parked cars. 

"I'm sorry!" Brad yelled franticly. "I didn't mean too...I forgot to close it!" He ran from the garage, back onto the streets. He disappeared into the darkness.

The officers opened fire on the approaching undead, using the little ammunition that they had left.

Ignoring the bullets tearing into their chests, they continued forward. An elderly man who had tripped was instantly joined by three of the zombies. As he screamed, they chewed through his brittle bones.

"Scully, up here!" Mulder jumped, pulling himself on top of the van. Lowering his hand, he helped Scully up. By the time they had their weapons aimed though, they saw that it was too late.

In the few short seconds since their arrival, the zombies has overrun the remaining people.

The only one who seemed to be unharmed was Irons. He watched helplessly as Mayor Harris was torn apart, eaten alive. Hearing a woman's scream, he turned to see a zombie feasting on the soft flesh of Beverly's abdomen. "No!" Irons shouted. Running over, he jammed his gun into the carriers temple and fired. It's head exploded, bloody tendrils splashing the surrounding pavement. 

Irons stooped and picked Beverly up. She was breathing weakly, the blood soaking her white gown, staining it a dark red. His face frozen, he gently carried her back into the police station.

"Irons!" Mulder yelled. If he heard, Irons ignored him. Mulder sighed and faced Scully. "We have to get out of here. If we run, we might be able to make it up the ramp and onto the streets."

"What than?" she asked.

Mulder thought a moment. "Hell if I know." he muttered. "But we can't stay here forever. Now might be our only chance."

She nodded reluctantly. "Ok, on three. One, two, three!"

They both jumped to the floor. Running as fast as they could, they dodged the army of the undead and made it to the dark streets.

They continued down the sidewalk, passing deserted shops and trying not to trip over the remains of the dead. Taking a left, they ran down an unlit alley. A brick wall loomed ahead of them. A dead end. Hearing the hungry moans and shuffling behind them, they realized that they were trapped.

As the carriers inched closer, Mulder stepped back and heard a metallic clank beneath his feet. He looked down and couldn't believe their luck. "Scully! Give me a hand here."

They both stooped and lifted the heavy sewer cover. Quickly, they ducked down the small ladder.

After a few moments, they reached the bottom. The sludgy water was knee high, and Mulder chocked back bile as the smell overwhelmed him. "Sure brings back memories of my college dorm." he said, putting his sleeve over his nose.

Scully laughed, but mostly from slight hysteria than her partners bad joke. She coughed and quickly composed herself. "So which way?" she asked.

The tunnel seemed to stretch forever in either direction. "My instincts say...this way." He started walking ahead.

They waded through the sludge in silence for a few minutes. Suddenly, there was a deep hum, a sound that they felt more than heard. "Did you hear something?" Mulder asked.

Before she could reply, the ground beneath them opened up and they were pulled down by the raging current. Mulder grasped Scully's hand, but the tidal forces pulled them apart. Separated, they each fell into the watery darkness.

8:27 pm

Scully's lungs burned as she struggled to hold her breath, the inky water engulfing her like a wet blanket. After what seemed like an eternity, the current subsided and she was able to swim towards what she could only hope was the surface.

She finally reached air and took a deep breath, so relieved she hardly noticed the foul sewer stench. Scully gazed around, trying to get a sense of her surroundings. The walls glowed chemical green, barely providing enough light to see by.

She was in a long metal and cement tunnel. From the looks of it, she was still in the sewers and Mulder wasn't in sight. To her left, there was a metal ladder which lead up, presumably towards the surface.

Swimming towards it, she ignored the dull ache in her arm and began the long climb. At the top, she pushed off the heavy sewer lid and crawled out.

The air was significantly hotter, and she noticed a large fire over in the corner of the street. The blaze turned night to day, and she had to squint until her eyes adjusted.

Out of the corner of her eye, Scully saw a flash of movement as a brown haired woman disappeared into a trolley. She reached for her gun, but found the holster empty. Mentally kicking herself for not checking it before leaving the sewers, she cautiously jogged toward the ancient looking streetcar.

Seconds later the car began to move along it's track, quickly picking up speed. "Hey!" Scully shouted, barely hearing herself over the trolley's engine. She jogged after it, managing to jump on the back before it got too fast. She had to get that woman to stop this thing. It might be the only way out of town.

Suddenly, a large crash shook the car and someone yelled. Pulling herself up, Scully looked through the glass window.

"Oh my god..." she said in awe and horror at the sight before her. An impossibly large man stood in the walkway between the passenger seats. It must have been eight feet tall. 

The resemblance to a man stopped with it's shape, the rest was out of a nightmare. One eye was surgically stapled shut, it's scarred skin stretched tightly over it's skull. The thing was lumbering towards the woman. 

Someone shouted, and Scully noticed a man laying on one of the seats. Judging from his olive-green uniform, she guessed he was part of the Umbrella unit that she saw earlier.

"Run!" he screamed. The woman hesitated a moment before running into the next compartment, the door sliding shut behind her.

The man jumped up and started firing an assault rifle. The bullets pounded into the approaching monsters chest, but the thing barely slowed down.

With a huge hand, it picked him up by the neck and threw him against the wall. Dropping his gun, the man reached for it, but was thrown again by the thing, this time into the walkway.

As he fell to the floor, he reached into his side pouch and pulled out something metal. "You lose," he muttered, pulling a pin on the device.

Scully gasped and ducked beneath the window. An explosion rocked the car, and the windows burst in a ball of fire. Glass rained down on her.

Looking back, Scully saw the monster laying in the street, the force from the blast knocking it out of the car. It was already disappearing into the shadows as the car rode on, but...was it getting up?

It didn't matter, at least it wouldn't be back anytime soon. Scully struggled to pull herself through the broken window. There was no way she could jump off at this speed. Besides, she'd be defenseless against the carriers that wandered the streets.

As she fell through the window, she realized that the car was still accelerating, the wheels beneath squealing in protest. She instinctively reached for a railing, and yelled in pain. It was still burning hot.

Struggling to maintain her balance, she leaned her head out a side window and stole a glance. Scully gasped. The tracks turned sharply up ahead. At this speed, the streetcar would jump the track. She dove to the floor, struggling to find a hand hold.

Before she found one, Scully felt the streetcar leave the ground. It was oddly quiet for a heartbeat, as if the universe was holding it's breath. 

And than her body pitched forward as a bone-jarring crash rocked the car. She heard the tearing of metal right before her head struck the handrail above her as she flew through the air. All the noise faded away, replaced by the muffled silence of unconsciousness.


End file.
